This invention relates to a machine and method of applying T-molding to the edge of a surface such as a table top and the like. The T-molding is normally applied to the edge of such surfaces to give a finished look and to protect the edges from bumps, scrapes, and the like. The T-molding is supplied in strip form and has a rectangular or somewhat crescent-shape body and a barb inwardly projecting therefrom. The barb is adapted to fit into a slot cut into the outer peripheral surface of the table top and in this way provides for the frictional engagement which in turn enables the T-molding to be attached to the edge of the table top. Various types of T-molding are known and are generally extruded from known plastic material such as medium density polyethylene and the like. In some constructions, the inwardly extending barb is serrated to provide for greater frictional contact with the inwardly extending slot in the peripheral face of the table top edge which is usually accomplished by routing. Naturally, object surfaces other than table tops may be so provided with T-molding strips.
Generally, such T-molding is applied to the edges of such surfaces by a hand held pneumatic impact hammer such as that made by Danair Inc. and described in the Outwater Plastics, Inc. catalog portion attached. Such hand held hammers require a good deal of experience to accomplish satisfactory results, and the operator easily tires from the repeated recoil of such a device. The above assembly technique is primarily suited for low volume applications whereas in high volume applications, it is known to use an Evans Rotork Machine available from Evans Rotork, Inc. Such machine is stationary and provides an impact head over which a strip of T-molding moves, while a pair of operators grasp the object such as the table or desk top and progressively position it in front of the impact hammer so as to progressively enable the T-molding to be forced into the peripheral slot provided therein.
While the hand method is suitable notwithstanding the above-mentioned drawbacks for small repair or retrofit situations, the Evans' machine generally requires a pair of operators and, of course, involves a high capital expenditure. Accordingly, there is a need for an intermediate device which would enable one operator to apply T-molding to a positioned table top in a rapid, trouble-free manner which does not necessitate the high cost of the sophisticated Evans machinery. These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a hand-guided machine for applying a strip of T-molding to the edge of a planar object surface having a peripheral edge with a slot for receiving said T-molding such as a table top wherein said T-molding has an inward barb adapted to extend into said slot and a closed end which first engages said slot and a free or trailing end, said machine comprising a frame including a housing at the rear end thereof, said housing in turn supporting a contact actuated vibratory hammer having an impact member outwardly extending from the forward end of said housing and having a face for contacting said object surface peripheral edge, at least one support shelf forwardly extending from said housing so as to overlie said object surface and provided with a contact member for contacting said object, feed means for a strip of said T-molding supported adjacent said housing for positioning said strip between said peripheral edge surface and said contact member, separate handles outwardly projecting from said machine in spaced relation from each other such that an operator may firmly operatively grasp said machine.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.